


I Will Not Forgivify You

by musikurt



Category: Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	I Will Not Forgivify You

“You think that’s supposed to make it all okay, don’t you? You run off on me, gallivant all over Oz with my former best friend—who, might I add is a fugitive—and I’m supposed to just take you back with open arms because you say it was all driven by a fear of commitment??” Glinda was bordering on rage at the moment. She hadn’t seen Fiyero in weeks and was beginning to wonder if he was even still alive before he showed up at her door.

“Glinda, I made a terrible mistake and I know that I did. I can’t go back and change it even though I wish I could. Please. Don’t make me get down on my knees and beg.”

“Oh, no, you do that. You get down on your knees and you beg. You beg me to forgive you for running off in the middle of a celebration that was to honorify me. You beg me to forgive you for leaving our engagement party and making me look like a fool. You—“

“For the record, we never had a conversation about marr—“ Fiyero stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

“Where was I? Oh yes! You beg me to forgive you for running off with my bes—sorry FORMER best friend. You beg me to forgive you for hurting my reputation and the Wizard’s by making it known that you ran off with a fugitive from the law!”

“Glinda, I know all of that. I know that this was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I haven’t taken things too seriously in the past, but I have learned that my time with you is to be treasured and I will take it more seriously than I have ever taken anything in my life ever before.”

“That’s really not saying much.”

Fiyero dropped to his knees. “Please, give me another chance…the second chance I do not deserve. The Wizard calls you Glinda the Good, so be good and be merciful.”

“Fine. Your lucky I’m in a mercifullous mood today. But know that it is going to be difficult for me to trust you again. It is going to take time.”

“I know and I don’t blame you. Thank you, thank you.” Fiyero stood and put his arm around her. “Now, what do you say we go officially announce our engagement.”

For the first time since he entered the room, Glinda smiled. “I’d like that, Fiyero. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
